Waterslide Suicide
by Foxie
Summary: Short and absolutely pointless fic about a waterslide. Yes. Go on. It doesn't bite.


~* Waterslide Suicide *~  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"No, I'm not coming."  
  
"I think you are."  
  
"It's a suicide."  
  
"It's a waterslide."  
  
"Same thing."  
  
"You can't swim?"  
  
"I can."  
  
"So. You're afraid of water?"  
  
"Am not."  
  
"You afraid of heights?"  
  
" . . . "  
  
"Chang Wufei, you are afraid of heights aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe a little."  
  
"Nah, you're not afraid of heights anymore, if you come."  
  
"I'll have a heart-attack."  
  
Wufei crossed his arms, turning away from the braided American.  
  
"You are boring," Duo sighed and sat down on his sun bed.  
  
"I'm not boring. I'm just protecting myself."  
  
"Overprotecting."  
  
Both of them sighed. Then they turned their heads in to different directions having their arms crossed.  
  
It was a nice little waterpark, decorated with few hundred palm trees and a little fake rivers and waterfalls. There were only six waterslides and one of them was just in front of Duo and Wufei.  
  
It was one hell of a waterslide. It was at least two hundred meters long but had so many twists and turns that it had been managed to be built in an area no more than 30 square-feet. To get there, first of all, one had to climb up to a little hill, carrying a. round thingy with what you came down from the slide and then you still had to climb up metal ladder to get to the beginning of the slide.  
  
"You're a wuss if you don't come," Duo tried. He had desperately decided to get his Chinese friend in to that slide.  
  
"At least I'm a living wuss."  
  
"Oh, come on! Please, 'Fei! I promise it'll be fun."  
  
"No can do."  
  
"I'll buy you M&M's! You like M&M's, right?"  
  
"The green ones. There is a very little green ones in each bag."  
  
"I'll buy you many bags of M&M's."  
  
"You're getting pathetic."  
  
"Hell yes! The others left long ago. Besides, I'm not going to that slide alone."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just because."  
  
"Just because what?"  
  
"Please, 'Fei. Come with me. I'll buy you all the M&M's I can get!"  
  
Wufei thought for a moment. It was a tempting offer, but still, he was afraid of heights. Not much, though, only when he didn't feel himself safe. And a waterslide was the most unsafe place he could come up with at the moment.  
  
"You are coming with me. If not freely, I'll drag you up there."  
  
"You can't be that desperate."  
  
"I am!"  
  
Wufei sighed. He knew Duo would drag him up there if he was being that desperate. 'In the sake of humanity and to avoid public humiliation,' he thought and sighed once more.  
  
"All right then. But you've gotta remember to buy me those M&M's."  
  
Duo jumped for joy. He ran immediately to the end of the waterslide to get the round thingy. Duo came calmly after him, apologizing everyone Duo had run over. Then he took a round thingamabob for himself too, and walked to the slide after Duo.  
  
"Err... This is pretty high," Wufei noted when standing high on the top of the waterslide. Duo nodded crazily and jumped on to his round thingamajig, gesturing Wufei to do the same.  
  
The Chinese boy gulped and sat down on his thingy.  
  
"Here we go!" Duo laughed when the green light cam on. He kicked some speed and grabbed Wufei's ankle pulling him along.  
  
It was an interesting sight. A crazy looking braided kid laughing psychotically, holding fast on horrified boy's ankle.  
  
Wufei was pretty much ready to sign his will and begin his prayers, when the slide made a sudden turn to left scaring the shit out of him and making him scream in horror. He thought he finally saw the light when the end of the slide was dimly visible ahead. Wufei closed his eyes waiting to meet his maker.  
  
He didn't. A splash of water greeted him throwing him off of his round doohickey and making him fly high in the air before hitting the water.  
  
When he managed to get back to the surface, the first thing he heard was Duo's maniacal laughter. He gave the American a hateful look.  
  
"You owe me one helluva lot M&M's."  
  
*Fin*  
  
******  
  
Please, forgive me. I was bored. And eating M&M's. This one is creepy. I know. The round thing or what ever mentioned many times means swim ring. I didn't remember it back when I wrote this and didn't want to replace it since it sounded so . funny. Yes. 


End file.
